Oblivion
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: "You're going to catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul." In a world where the Uchiha overthrow Konoha, Uchiha Itachi must find a bride. Perhaps this marriage can not only change things for him, but for Konoha as well. -ItachiOC- (*Please R&R*)
1. Chapter 1

**Creative juices are flowing.**

**I wish I could say so for my other stories. :/**

**Anyways...this is an AU/Non-massacre story...basically, the Uchiha's plan to overthrow the Hokage worked, and...the Uchiha control Konoha, yadda...so, I got inspired by another story I read...**

**This is Itachi/OC...if you dislike Oc's, then please do not read. I do not need any negativity...I will do my best to make her realistic and not mary-sue, but I am not a perfect author, so spare me. :?**

**Summary: AU/Non-Massacre/Coup d'etat/- "You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul." In a world where The Uchiha overthrow Konoha, Itachi Uchiha must find a bride/An exiled kunoichi finds herself engaged to a cold soul. Can she melt the heart of this ice prince, or fall trying? (Ita/OC)**

**Warning: Mid-T for now, but later it will change to M. Sexual/Mature themes later on.**

**Please enjoy and review, no flames.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You need a bride." Those were the first words that reached the 18-year old Uchiha's ears, that morning at breakfast. Itachi bites his tongue, keeping a smart remark from escaping his lips. After all, disrespecting the _Hokage_, was not wise. Especially since said Hokage was your father.

However, he supposed this day would come. Here he was, the future of not only the Uchiha but what was left of Konoha itself, and he had yet to find the one who would continue the next generation with him.

Konoha.

What was once the proud, powerful village of the hidden leaf, reduced to nothing but ash. Oh, how Hashirama Senju must be rolling in his grave right now. How he must be so ashamed.

Did he even care anymore?

Ever since that faithful day, that horrible faithful day, where everything he had once stood for had been destroyed...just like that.

He knew nothing was going to be the same, not after the moment he witnessed his father force the katana in the third's chest.

His mother...how he missed her. He had treasured the very few happy moments he ever had with her, those memories forever playing in his mind. His brother, oh his precious little brother...it hurt to even think about what happened to him...how he had changed.

Just like everything had. Not for the good, but for the worst.

He clenched his jaw. "And to whom do you suppose I wed, father?"

A chilling smirk crosses his face. "That is only a question time will answer, Itachi. And that time will come soon enough."

By the dark glimmer in his eyes, Itachi knew that it was the truth.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

**_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_**

"Your going to marry." Her grandfather had dropped the words on her so simply, as if they were doing nothing but passing what occurred in the newspaper. The azure eyes of the young kunoichi went wide, staring at the elder in shock. "You're going to marry into..._into them_..." He spat out those words as if acid had burned his tongue.

"Into whom?" She spoke softly.

"_Uchiha._"

That name was forbidden in this household. The young woman winced at the name, Uchiha. There was no one throughout the whole land of fire, who did not know the name Uchiha. The infamous sharingan wielders, powerful genjustsu users. The clan who took out Konoha's political forces in one night, and claimed leadership within the next week. She knew it. She saw it. Why?

Because once, she was (barely) one of them.

They never treated her like she was one of them. Her whore of a mother, they would call her, had an affair with an Uchiha and became pregnant. Thus, bringing her into the world. Her mother died in childbirth. Her father, she had never known about. The man never being mentioned in her life.

Because she was only a half-blood, because her eyes were colored blue instead of black, they treated her like the scum they believed her entire family was. But that was the way the clan was. If you couldn't do what they could do, you were nothing.

Then that day came.

The day of bloodshed, death, and violence.

She was at the tender age of fourteen, and it had been a bright, sunny day. Funny, now such days don't even exist in a world like this.

Then it all went down.

Like an army did the clan march, onto the streets of Konoha standing fierce and tall. Citizens had immediately cried for terror, making sure to not get in the way. Shinobi such as jonin, chunin, ANBU, had immediately jumped to defend their village, only to meet an unfortunate end.

The elders, of course, didn't stand a chance. Danzo had been taken out by one of the clan's best. A disgrace, they thought Danzo was. Stealing_ their_ eyes, when he himself thought so low of the Uchiha? How pitiful. The nerve of that now deceased man, the nerve.

Hokage-sama. Well, he was taken out by the clan head himself. It had been a horrible day. Watching the village she had cared about, just fall, just fall and burn into ashes into destruction...

Fire. Blood. Screams.

It was the Third Shinobi War all over again.

Her grandfather had stolen her away, taken her to safety, to a small village that was not to far from Konoha, outside on Konoha's boarder. Her parents long gone, her comrades killed, what else to live for? Why live in a village that wasn't even a village anymore?

"B-but how did-?" She was interrupted.

And in a grim voice, her grandfather answered, "They found us. Originally, I suppose you were engaged to be married to an Uchiha, to ensure the blood. Despite the fact that you only have half Uchiha blood, there weren't many females born into the clan..."

Silence.

She looks at her onigiri with distaste. She no longer had an appetite.

"When...when do I leave?" She quietly asked.

"Tonight." He said, taking a sip of his tea. "_Hokage-sama_ requests it."

**_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

**_You lost the love I loved the most_**

"This is an absolute waste of time."

Itachi would've passed a chuckle from his little brother's comment. If an Uchiha had a sense of humor.

But honestly, to Itachi, Sasuke was right. There was no point of sitting here, all dressed up to the finest, to participate something that wasn't even important to him.

He wasn't interested in finding a wife.

Then there was this nostalgic feeling he got.

If Shisui were present to know how he felt, he'd crack some slide remark about how his cousin desperately needed to get 'laid', or how being 'asexual' was against the clan's morals.

But those were the times were things were more carefree.

How the emptiness in his soul longed to be filled with those again.

He stood in the corner of the ballroom, his onyx eyes lazily gazing across the room.

With every woman he saw, he wasn't impressed. All of them were dressed the same.

Short, low-cut, tight revealing dresses, an overload of make-up, and their hair pulled into a stiff, fancy hairstyle that it must've taken hours to do. He wondered how they were able to move in such skin tight dresses.

The ballroom was filled with music, the smell of food, and people. No matter how much Itachi wanted it to end, the night was still young. Nights like these usually lasted a lifetime. Hell, they had to. Strong, important shinobi were visiting, shinobi from all across the nations. And when important shinobi visits occurred, Itachi was forced to sit here like statues, and do nothing but pray for everything to end.

But who would want to miss the engagement of the_ Hokage's_ first son?

It wasn't hours later until Itachi found himself being shaken awake, having fallen asleep in his seat. He tiredly opened his eyes, to see the navy colored irises of his thirteen year-old brother.

"The ceremony is about to begin." He whispered as suddenly, the sound of applause echoed in the large room. The lights dimmed down, and in came in a sharp-faced man, wearing the traditional clothes for a Hokage to wear.

The room grew silent.

"Good evening, everyone." His deep voice echoed throughout the room. "Today we are here to celebrate the engagement of my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi." Hearing his cue, Itachi stepped onto the balcony, sucking in the applause. Overall, he could hear the loud screams and cries of his many lovesick admirers.

What a shame it was. Being this beautiful.

His father went on and preached about stuff he honestly did not care to listen to. His brother, he noticed, stood to his father's right. He could see a crowed of young girls who would squeal and blush whenever he would look in their direction.

His brother would probably find a bride soon as well. The Uchiha were annoyingly persistent when it came to making little Uchihas.

Intermission arrived, the party returning as they waited for his bride-to-be's arrival.

From what Itachi was told, his bride was originally from Konoha, but fled after the overthrow of the Hokage. She was a smart girl, whoever she was. He'd give her that. Running away from something unstoppable was cowardly, but it was a smart thing to do.

Especially since there was no future to look forward to.

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

So there she stood, dolled up and dressed in the most elegant, yet curve hugging kimono she could find, outside the gates of Konoha. The village that once stood with pride and light. It had more of a darker aura to it, than what she remembered.

The kimono she wore was low cut, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. It stopped barely an inch above her knees, with a slit that showed off her slender legs. It was colored the hue of a violet midnight that really brought out her eyes, and it hugged her form almost like a tight, second skin.

A little to tight to her liking.

Her grandfather stood at her side, walking with her as the ANBU escorted them to the ballroom where the party was being held at. She saw various shinobi outside, either working or standing around talking. She ignored the stares from men, both older and younger.

They were guided to the entrance, where no one would notice them. She was never one who liked large commotion anyways.

She tried to avert her gaze from the tall man who bore the white cloak, which didn't really seem to suit him. His dark eyes burned into hers, seemingly scanning her body which made her feel uncomfortable. She stepped behind her grandfather, who took the same step forward.

"_Hokage-san_." He spat out with venom, and gave the man a polite yet quick bow. The man scowled, and the young woman could see a ghost of a smirk that appeared on her grandfather's face.

"Hn." The man responded, turning his back on them. Both recognized the fan symbol all to well. "This way." They were led down a long, dark hallway, lit by cinnamon-scented candles. A large shoji appeared, where the man slid it open into darkness. The young woman's stomach plummets. From the room she was in, she could smell all the types of exotic foods that were displayed.

Not that she was hungry. Her stomach flopped around to much to focus on a irrelevant thing such as food at the moment.

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around and leaving scars**_

_"So who is Aniki's future bride to be?" The youngest Uchiha asked while he sipped the bitter, sweet tea. He never was a fan of sweets._

_His brother nibbles on his dango, his dark eyes flicker over to their father, emotionless eyes still blank, yet one could see a glimmer of interest in those depths of darkness. He deserves to know who he would be spending the rest of his life with, shouldn't he?_

_His father waves a hand lazily. "It doesn't matter. Itachi's wife will satisfy him. In more than enough ways."_

_"Please do not tell me it's the Yamanaka girl..." The eldest Uchiha murmured. Just thinking about the servant, also known as his number one fangirl sent chills down the spine. It was amazing how someone could still even stand an Uchiha._

_His father smirked. "No. But let me assure you this, son. She'll be sure to give you what you need. In more ways than one."_

_That statement had more meaning then he had even bothered to think about._

Itachi wasn't one to be interested in social events, but when one of the servants alerted him that his bride-to-be had arrived, it sparked enough interest. Anything to get him out of being eye-raped by all those hormonal females.

He went up to the tower, in the room where the Hokage was. He entered to see his father, who had his back to him. His eyes scanned the room, and landed on a figure, covered in a hooded cloak. By the curves of the figure, he could tell it was a woman. Though he couldn't see her fully. He guesses it was some tradition in the Uchiha, (or one that his father just made up) that no man was supposed to see the betrothed until the first meeting. He didn't quite understand it, he was gonna be spending the rest of his life with the women, there shouldn't be a reason for him not to see her.

His father ushered him towards the door, onto the balcony where the guests waited for the climatic moment of the party. They dined on food and chatted until the lights dimmed once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Hokage's voice boomed. "My son," In came Itachi from the door on the right. The crowd exploded into applause, and screams from many woman, young and older.

"...And his future bride-to-be..." The crowd grew silent as the cloaked woman entered from the left door. A guard came and slowly removed the cloak, revealing the woman who would bare his children and be forced to stay at his side.

Itachi wasn't one to fall to his feet over the beauty of a woman, but he had to admit, this young woman was quite lovely.

She had long, raven hair that fell past her waist in soft, silky locks. Her body was fully shaped and well-endowed, and her icy eyes contrasted to her pale skin. She wasn't to tall, and not to short either. She stood about the height of his shoulders. She was beautiful.

And as soon as that, the crowd bursts into applause and cheers. Whistling and cat calls from the men, and envious and hateful looks from the woman. The poor girl looked ready to choke on her own vomit and pass out. He could tell, as he watched her form shake slightly.

His eyes continued to flicker back and forth to the young woman, and when her eyes would timidly rise to meet his own, she would quickly look away, a slight blush on her face.

As the night goes on, people slowly begin to travel back home. The party dies down, and soon, the maids are cleaning up after the mess the guests left. The Hokage and the rest of the Uchiha clan retired to their rooms.

The young woman was showed to her bedroom, a large spacious room that looked like it would belong to that of royalty. Something she felt like she didn't deserve. She was relieved to remove the ever so tight kimono, finally being able to breath. She sighed, as she made her way to the bathroom, a large fancy bathroom. She began to run hot water, for a long, needed bath.

Soon, she lay, her tired muscles relaxed by the hot water.

Never had she felt so relaxed. So calm...maybe this marriage would be a good thing.

Despite her husband being an Uchiha, there was something oddly different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it...but deep down, there was something different that made him stand out.

She'll never forget the feeling she felt when she first saw him, and looked into those endless depths of darkness. The heat that swarmed in her chest, a feeling that she had never felt before. He was strikingly handsome. That long, dark hair, that framed his soft, porcelain-like features. Those long, luscious eyelashes that framed those dark, alluring irises.

Any woman would kill to be with a man like that, she could tell. Never had she been so nervous, feeling the woman's angry, envious stares as she had stood on that balcony. If looks could kill, she'd be shot down twenty times over.

The door bursted open.

The young woman shrieked when two servants came in, quickly covering her exposed body and sunk deeper into the warm water, a blush covering her face. The male servant turned away, covering his eyes, as the female simply giggled.

"Forgive our intrusion, my lady, but we come to bring you this." The maid bowed, and outstretched her arms, holding a box. "It's a gift from Hokage-sama. An engagement gift..." The raven-haired woman slowly rose from the water, a blush still evident on her face. She grabbed a nearby robe and wrapped it around herself, ignoring the water dripping on the floor.

The servants left the bathroom as she opened the box. Inside, were 4 sets of lacy lingerie, a corset, and 2 lacy black nightgowns. She felt her cheeks burn. Did...did he expect her to wear this? It seemed to her that her future husband wasn't one who was interested in such...provocative. From what she's seen, he barely gave a woman a good glance.

A knock on the bathroom door disrupted her from her thoughts.

"One more thing, my lady," The female servant spoke. "Itachi-san requests your presence. Immediately."

* * *

**So my lovelies, there's chapter one!**

**I randomly got this idea, it came to me in a dream!**

**Yeah, but next chapter shall her name be revealed...we also might have some...'steamy' time ;)**

**This is AU, takes place in a world where the Uchiha overthrow konoha...I wanted to test the waters for this type of story**

**Also, if you haven't please check out my fic 'Moment of clarity' r&amp;r please!**

**All in all, please please review, (no flames) If you have any questions feel free to ask. I don't bite :)**

**I wish you all a happy day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Let's keep them going :)**

* * *

_I still remember the world_

_Through the eyes of a child_

_Slowly these feelings_

_Are clouded by what I know now_

The shivers that ran down her skin as he touched her skin with warm touches was a mixture of feeling.

She lay in his bed chambers, dressed in the kinky lingerie, which generously outlined her curves. She flushed, the feeling of her cold skin, pressed against the soft warmth of his body. His lips caressing her neck, gently grazing a sensitive area. His hands moved down to her panties, softly tugging at the cloth.

She sucks in a breath. But she stays. No matter how scary this situation is for her, she had to please her husband-to-be, especially in matters as this.

He must've done this plenty of times. No man could ever be this much of an expert when it came to sex. Not that she would know, of course. She was still pristine as any other virgin.

"So you've never done this before, hm?" His husky voice whispers in her ear as he traces his tongue on it. She winces.

"N-no..." Came her meek voice. He pushes himself fully against her. A surprise cry escaped her lips as she feels his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. He smirks as he slips his fingers into the smooth silk of her panties, she gasped and arched her back. His dangerous finger teasingly brushed across her netherlips, growing wetter and wetter with each long stroke.

"Hn. I can tell." His finger was getting dangerously close to her entrance. "You're already wetter than you would be after I've made you come twice." Her grandfather told her how wrong it was to wed someone who had already lost his purity. She didn't know why, but the thought of him already being touched by other woman made her stomach drop.

"Y-you've done this already?" He chuckles, and presses his finger against her most sensitive area. She squeals.

"No, I haven't. But they educate you a lot down here. I'm convinced you haven't been taught the same?" Suddenly, his finger thrusts inside, rubbing around her wet walls. She cries out from the rough intrusion, arching against him.

"N-no-ah!" Another finger slip inside, twisting around and curling. They press against an area she didn't even know existed. A strangled moan escapes her lips, as she bucks against his fingers.

"You seem to be enjoying this, being your first time." He gazes at her with those omniscient irises, dark and half-lidded. It's becoming to much for her. It all hits her at once, the feeling, the chills, the fear.

"S-stop." She whimpers, as his fingers pushes deep inside her. It was starting to burn.

"It's supposed to feel that way. I have to prepare you." He muttered. The move in deeper.

She begins to squirm, a tear rolling down her face. "Please, Itachi, it hurts."

"Shhhh..." He gently kisses her lips, and for a moment she stops. "The pain is only temporary, sweetheart. It'll feel better."

"No, I-I don't-" He places a finger on her lips, his half-lidded eyes staring into her moist ones. "Trust me." His voice is smooth, like a velvet silk. It makes her stomach flutter in all directions.

To her relief, he pulls his fingers out. But he wasn't done yet. He tugs her _damp_ panties off, carelessly flinging them on the floor. His hands move so quickly behind her back, and she's surprised to see him unclip her bra and toss it aside, like it was a burden.

She blushes again, her arms moving to cover her exposed body, before turning away shyly. He chuckles softly and effortlessly removes her arms. He moves to cup her chin, making her look him in the eye.

"Don't be afraid," He kisses away the falling tears. "You're lovely."

He moves to remove his yutaka, leaving him bare. Her blush deepens.

She's shaking as he moves on top of her, straddling her. Her eyes are shut tightly as he feels him press against her opening. She cries out as he began to push inside.

He reaches to gently grasp her hand with his own. "Don't be afraid...you can cry as loud as you want if it hurts..."

He slowly pushes into her, the first few inches. Her nails dig into the bed sheets. She bites her lip, whimpering. He closes his eyes, mentally counting down from three. With one, hard thrust he pushes himself into her, tearing away her hymen. She cries out loudly, the pain was to much. It hurt, it burned. Her tearful eyes are pleading. A trickle of blood ran down her leg.

He stretches her further, earning a louder cry of pain from her. He licks away her tears. "The pain will be gone soon..." He soothed. He waits a second for her to adjust to his size. She slightly relaxes, yet she still tensed in pain. She felt like her body was being ripped in two. Could something that big even to that to a human?

He moves again, a grunt escaping his lips. He moves to grip her hips, as he picks up a slow, yet forceful pace. He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't help it. She just felt so _marvelous_ around him, as if she were made for him and him only. And how sweet the taste of her tears were. The wonderful feeling of taking her innocence...

He picked up his speed. His member stretched apart her walls, with every thrust he took. Her nails clawed at his back, crying out loudly. His speed was quite unbearable for her take, and she still hadn't fully adjusted yet. He moaned in pleasure.

His pace only grew faster and faster with each passing second. His mouth moved to her breast, taking her soft nub in his warm carven and sucking it. He then moved her legs to where they were wrapped around his waist, and he noticed the change in her voice as he slid in deeper.

"Moan for me, darling." He groaned in her ear.

The slight moan that escaped her lips, caused him to pound into her fiercely, an undying speed.

She threw her head back, her hips moving with his. Within seconds, her walls clenched around him tightly. Her muscles spasmed, her legs shook as she came, her juices pouring out of her. She moaned, arching and rolling her hips, the sensations rocking throughout her body. It slowly dwindles away, yet with every second she still felt the ecstasy of her first release.

He grunted, his own release coming. He groans in pleasure, his orgasm rocking his body as his warm seed spills inside of her. His thrusts are slow, making sure she took his full load.

He pulls out of her, collapsing, panting to catch his breath. He looks at her, her soft, pale features colored a bright pink. That color suited her.

"That's a lovely expression on you." He mutters huskily in her ear, pulling her closer. He softly kisses down her neck, across her shoulder blades. He smirks as she moans quietly.

"Shall I see it again?"

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I want to go back to_

_Believing__ in everything and knowing nothing at all_

* * *

**Short chapter ;p**

**but it's a juicy one? :)**

**Please, please review, and next chap shall be longer.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!? I'll cry... 3:**

**Happy new years! :)**


End file.
